sere feliz?
by prisora
Summary: Bueno es una idea de como pudo empezar el sorato


En una gran casa se asoma el amanecer y un joven bueno no tan joven de aproximadamente 30 años entra a la habitación de dos preciosos niños y los observa hasta que uno de ellos se despierte por consiguiente su hermano menor hace lo mismo

-Papi es muy temprano aun, que haces aquí-dijo la niña (su hija mayor)

-Nada solo no podía dormir-responde

-Te preocupa algo-

-No solo...

-Oye papi tu eres feliz-dijo su hijo menor interrupiendelo

-Que preguntas haces-dijo su hermana menor

-No déjalo esta bien solo es curiosidad-dijo el padre revolviéndole el cabello a su hija

-Y lo eres-dijo ella misma

-Yo...

Flash back

-Matt ve a dormir, es muy tarde-dijo Gabumon

-No ya te dije que alguien tiene que quedarse a vigilar, que tal si alguien ataca-

-Entonces yo también me quedare-dijo Gabumon

-Matt que haces aquí-

-Sora que haces despierta-dijo el rubio

-Bueno por lo que acabo de oír creo que me toca cuidar mientras tu descansas-dijo Sora sentándose al lado de su amigo

-Como crees, eres una chica y...

-Crees que por serlo no puedo aguantar toda la noche-dijo la chica algo molesta

-No por supuesto que puedes hacerlo pero por cortesía-

-Por que crees que debes hacer eso-

-Por que...

-Oye Gabumon podrías dejarnos solos por un momento-pidió el rubio

-Claro Matt-dijo Gabumon retirándose

-Por que quisiste que se fuera-

-Por que no me gusta que oiga mis debilidades-dijo Matt

-Bueno entonces por que lo haces-

-Por que yo creo que Tai lo haría-

-Jaja –

-Por que te hace gracia-

-Matt me gustaría ver que al fin comprendieras que tu y Tai son muy diferentes y cada quien tiene diferentes cualidades-dijo Sora

-Oye ahora que estamos solos me gustaría pedirte bueno que...si puedo iniciar una búsqueda por mi cuenta para encontrar a Tai-dijo Sora apenada

-Cla...claro pero por que piensas que me tienes que pedir permiso

-Bueno por que pienso que tu eres como el líder cuando Tai no esta, por eso, pero entonces voy a despertar a Piyomon para que nos vayamos-

-Claro, te acompaño-dijo el chico levantándose

Después de unos minutos...

-Bueno adiós Matt nos veremos pronto- dijo la chica alejándose junto con piyomon

-Oye Sora- dijo Matt

-Si –

-Cu...cuídate mucho, espero que pronto estemos juntos, ehh bueno me refiero a los 7 niños elegidos-

Gracias Matt y solo te quiero decir que aunque eres algo serio, siento que hoy te abriste mas conmigo y en mi opinión eres un gran líder aunque tu no lo creas, a..a..Adiós dijo Sora y empezó a correr sin explicación

-Sora espérame- dijo Piyomon corriendo

-Matt por que estas rojo-dijo Gabumon

-Que..que estas loco yo estoy normal-dijo Matt retirándose

Fin del Flash Back

-Papá por que no nos haces caso-dijo la niña

-Lo siento es que me estaba acordando de la primera vez que me fije en tu mamá-

-Hay que bonito-

-La verdad papi yo no puedo creer que cuando eras un niño fueras tan serio-

-Quien te dijo eso-pregunto el rubio

-Mi mami a ella le gusta hablar mucho de ti-

-Oye y por que eras así-pregunto su hijo menor

-Por que antes pensaba que estaba solo pero tu mamá me hizo ver que era todo lo contrario-

-Oye no seas tramposo-dijo su hijo

-Por que –pregunto el rubio

-No haz respuesta la pregunta que te hice al principio-

Flash back

P.O.V. MATT

Hoy regresamos al digimundo y después de tanto tiempo volví a ver a mi mamá, pero al verla ella solo me dijo

-Valla Matt creo que haz crecido un poco más- y yo respondí –solo un poco- esa fue nuestra gran platica después de un año de no verla de estar separados no pude articular alguna otra frase, en cambio TK se arrojo a los brazos de mi papá diciéndole cuanto lo había extrañado como me hubiera encantado hacer lo mismo con mi mamá, pero no, tengo que ser tan cobarde a la hora de expresar mis sentimientos, y a los pocos días de llegar uno de los Dark Master secuestro a Tk mi hermano, me sentí tan mal de no poder hacer nada, POPETMON mando a uno de sus secuaces a atacarnos y este se atrevió a tratar de lastimar a Sora a mi Sora no hace mucho descubrí que le he tomado un gran cariño superior al que se tienen los amigos, pero como lo dije soy muy cobarde a la hora de expresar mis sentimientos, gracias a Dios piyomon la salvo pero al hacer eso habia destruido toda la esperanza de recuperar a Tk, no aguante y le grite, como pude hacer eso, como fui tan tonto, después de eso me distancia al ver que mi hermano pequeño ya no lo era y que el podía cuidarse solo, tuve una pelea con Tai, no se por que pero cuando les dije que quería separarme inmediatamente vi. que Sora fue la única que me comprendió, ella es tan linda

Fin del flash back

-Y quien...

-Vengan les voy a dar las respuestas que quieran-

-A donde –

-Shhh no hagan que se despierte-

-hijo respecto a tu pregunta si, soy muy feliz-Desde que una vez su mamá me regalo una linda bolsa de galletas en navidad en ese momento me hizo el chico mas feliz del mundo, y mas cuando me dijo que quería compartir el resto de su vida conmigo-

-Se nota que quieres mucho a mi mami, papi-dijo su hijo menor

-No la quiero, la amo y ustedes dos son el resultado del gran amor que nos tenemos- dijo el rubio dándole un beso a cada uno de sus hijos, para después darle un cariñoso beso a su esposa Sora Takenouchi que dormía cómodamente al lado del lugar que habia dejado en la cama el rubio al amanecer.

FIN

NOTAS: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ES UN FIC CORTO PERO...a mi me gusto dejen reviews y muchas ideas bueno luego nos vemos SAYONARA


End file.
